Glass Hearts Unfold
by MistoFan10
Summary: Entry for MacacityManiac's Song Fic Contest


Yep. Songfic Contest entry for MacavityManiac

My OC: Alanta

Alanta is a smokey black queen, her chest is white, she had three white stripes on both of her arms. Some of her head fur fell down over her left eye.

Song: A year without Rain by: Selena Gomez

Alanta stared up at Mistoffelees, tears flooded his eyes. "Alanta..I I" He burst into tears. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of let you come with me!" He sobbed. "It's, It's not your fault *Cough* Misto. I chose to come. Macavity may have killed me *Cough!* But it was worth sacrificing myself for you." Alanta chocked.

"Alanta, I love you, you know that right?" Mistoffelees asked. Alanta weakly nodded her head. "I love you too Mistoffelees. Never forget me." Alanta felt a tear rush down her cheek which was covered in blood.

Mistoffelees smiled and gently kissed Alanta on the lips for the last time. "I'll try every spell I can find to bring you back." He whispered as he held Alanta's dead body.

*Earlier*

Alanta stared at Mistoffelees. She wished that he would love her. But he was too busy mooning over Victoria. Alanta felt lost without him. After all, he had saved her life from Macavity.

Alanta decided it would be best if she took a walk. So she walked past Mistoffelees on the way out of the Junkyard, glaring at him as she past him.

When Alanta got to an old unused alley. She sat down gently near one of the buildings and started to sing.

"Can you feel me? When I think about you. With every breath I take. Every minuete, no matter what I do, my world is an empty place." Alanta sighed. "Like I've been wandering the dessert for a thousand days! Don't know if it's a mirage but I always's see your face. Ohh baby!" Alanta started to sing louder.

"I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love, a day without you is like a year without rain! I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive! A day without you is like a year without Raaaaaaaiiiiiiinn!"

Alanta smiled as she looked at the stars. "The stars are burning, I hear your voice in my mind. Can't you hear me calling? My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dryy! Catch me I'm falling!"

Alanta started to feel better, though she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. "It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet! Won't you save me! There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to mee. Ohh baby!"

"I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love, a day without you is like a year without rain! I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive! A day without you is like a year without Raaaaaaaiiiiiiinn!"

Alanta was depressed, she had never had a tom love her, ever! "Whoooa."

Thunder rumbled in the distant, indicating the sign that a storm was approaching. "So let this drought, come to an end! And make this dessert, flower again! I'm so glad you found me, stick around baby baby baby ohh! It's a world of wonder with you in my life, so hurry baby don't waste no more time! I need your nearer, I can't explain, but a day without youu, is like a year without..

Raaaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnn!"

Alanta held back tears. She would not cry!

"I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love, a day without you is like a year without rain! I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive! A day without you is like a year without Raaaaaaaiiiiiiinn!"

Alanta sighed and started to walk home to the Junkyard, this wasn't helping at all. Her glass heart had been broken, and it was going to take awhile to fix. Alanta was so lost in thought she didn't see Mistoffelees right in front of her. She bumped into him. "HEY! Watch it!" She hissed, when she saw that it was Mistoffelees that she bumped into, she gasped and attempted to run, but Misto grabbed her arm. "Victoria isn't my love, she loved Plato, I could see that in her eyes, so I broke up with her, I just wanted to make her happy, I love you Alanta." Mistoffellees purred.

He brung his lips to hers, Alanta felt her heart flood with emotion. She kissed him back. "I love you too." She whispered.

About 3 months later…

"ATTACK!" Munkustrap yowled. "ATTACK!" Macavity screetched, the toms and rats, and Alanta, bust into battle. Munkustrap tried to keep Alanta from joining the fight, but she refused, she wanted to fight to the death next to Mistoffelees. "Alanta! To your right!" Mistoffelees yelled. Alanta swung her right arm out and hit a rat straight in the head.

The battle raged on for hours. Mistoffelees was pretty tired, Macavity seized his chance, to end this battle, he needed to kill one of the Jellicle Tribe members. He got ready to pounce. Alanta screeched in horror and jumped in Macavity's way. "ALANTA! NOOOOOOO!" Mistofelees yowled. But it was too late, a pain shot through Alanta's body. Macavity had cut her open, her chest was badly bleeding. Alanta landed on the ground, bleeding heavily. "NOO!" Mistoffelees screamed. Macavity smiled, his work was done, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, his Hench Rats retreating back to the Ware House.

Mistoffelees held Alanta's dead body. "I'll do everything I can, I'll cast every spell to bring you back." He whispered.

Review and Comment please!


End file.
